tarantinofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lawrence Bender
Lawrence Bender (n. 17 de octubre de 1957) es un productor de cine norteamericano. Alcanzó la fama al producir Reservoir Dogs en 1992 y, desde entonces, ha producido todas las películas de Quentin Tarantino, con la excepción de Death Proof. Biografía De ascendencia judía, Lawrence es natural del Bronx (Nueva York). Estudió ingeniería civil en la Universidad de Maine. Fue bailarín hasta que una lesión lo apartó y se dedicó a la actuación. En los años 80 trabajaba como técnico en la antológica serie Tales from the Darkside. En 1989 produjo la película Intruder, en cuyos principales papeles estaban Sam Raimi y Bruce Campbell. También ha sido el productor de otras exitosas películas como El indomable Will Hunting, Pulp Fiction, The Mexican, Kill Bill, la trilogía de Abierto hasta el amanecer y la ganadora del Oscar en 2007 Una verdad incómoda. Además fue productor ejecutivo de la miniserie Legend of Earthsea. Bender ha hecho varios cameos en varias de las películas que ha producido: hizo del oficial de policía que caza al Señor Rosa en Reservoir Dogs, un cliente (en los créditos como "yuppie de pelo largo") de la cafetería en Pulp Fiction y recepcionista de hotel en Kill Bill Vol.2. También hizo de "yuppie de pelo largo" en Four Rooms. Desde mayo de 2005, Bender ha contribuido como blogero en The Huffington Post. Actualmente trabaja en Hollywood (California), en el día a día de las operaciones de su propia compañía productora, Lawrence Bender Productions. Filmografía *''Tale of Two Sisters'' (1989) (productor) *''Intruder'' (1989) (productor) *''Reservoir Dogs'' (1992) (productor) *''Fresh'' (1994) (productor) *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) (productor) *''Killing Zoe'' (1994) (productor) *''Four Rooms'' (1995) (productor) *''White Man's Burden'' (1995) (productor) *''Snakeland'' (1996) (productor ejecutivo) *''Abierto hasta el amanecer'' (1996) (productor ejecutivo) *''El indomable Will Hunting'' (1997) (productor) *''Jackie Brown'' (1997) (productor) *''A Price Above Rubies'' (1998) (productor) *''Abierto hasta el amanecer 2: Texas blood money'' (1999) (productor ejecutivo) *''Ana y el rey'' (1999) (productor) *''Abierto hasta el amanecer 3: La hija del verdugo'' (2000) (productor ejecutivo) *''Anatomy of a Hate Crime'' (TV) (2001) (productor ejecutivo) *''The Mexican'' (2001) (productor) *''Ajuste de cuentas'' (2001) (productor) *''Lost in Oz'' (TV) (2002) (productor ejecutivo) *''El plan: Un golpe a todo volumen'' (2002) (productor ejecutivo) *''Nancy Drew'' (TV) (2002) (productor ejecutivo) *''Kill Bill'' (2003, 2004) (productor) *''Dirty Dancing 2: Havana Nights'' (2004) (productor) *''The Survivors Club'' (TV) (2004) (productor ejecutivo) *''Voces inocentes'' (2004) (productor) *''Dr. Vegas'' (TV) (2004) (productor ejecutivo, "Pilot", "Limits") *''La leyenda de terramar'' (2004) (productor ejecutivo) *''Historia de un secuestro'' (2005) (productor) *''Build or Bust'' (TV) (2005) (productor ejecutivo) *''The Great Raid'' (2005) (productor) *''¡Goool!'' (2005) (productor ejecutivo) *''Flirt'' (TV) (2006) (productor ejecutivo) *''Una verdad incómoda'' (2006) (productor) *''The Line-Up'' (TV) (2007) (productor ejecutivo) *''88 Minutos'' (2007) (productor ejecutivo) *''Long Island Confidential'' (TV) (2008) (productor ejecutivo) *''The Youngest Candidate'' (2008) (productor) *''Malditos bastardos'' (2009) (productor) *''Countdown to Zero'' (2010) (productor) Premios Premios Óscar Enlaces externos * Lawrence Bender en Notable Names Database (inglés). * Perfil en Internet Movie DataBase. * Lawrence Bender en HuffPo (en inglés). Categoría:productores Categoría:actores de Reservoir Dogs Categoría:Actores de Kill Bill Categoría:Actores de Pulp Fiction Categoría:Reservoir Dogs Categoría:Pulp Fiction Categoría:Four Rooms Categoría:Jackie Brown Categoría:Kill Bill Categoría:Malditos bastardos Categoría:Killing Zoe Categoría:Abierto hasta el amanecer Categoría:Abierto hasta el amanecer 2 Categoría:Abierto hasta el amanecer 3